Tomb Raider: The Quest for PEPPERMINT
by DarkPhoenix-24
Summary: co-written by krazyninja224 /a tomb raider and james bond crossover/ Tomb Raider is given a chance to save the world in this quest with MI6 infamous James Bond.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tomb Raider or James Bond.**

**Author Notes: This story is a crossover of Tomb Raider and James Bond. This story is not associated with my previous stories I have written about James Bond. I hope you all enjoy because I have another FanFic author working on this story with me, ****krazyninja224****. Please review!**

James was speeding by drivers trying to catch this guy. His patience had been worn thin from the entire gun shooting and fighting. Now his BMW shot past motorists; a few even gave him the bird. Shifting the gears, Bond stuck his gun out the window and blew out the runaway's back tires, sending the person's vehicle flying off the edge of a cliff. He landed roof first on below roadway with Bond coming to a squealing halt by the totaled car. The man tried to climb out of his car, but was assisted by Bond yanking him out. A pistol butt to the head rendered the man unconscious as witnesses saw the man get thrown into the BMW and watched the stranger drive off.

* * *

Lara Croft was ascended above the mass of dirt in the Egyptian ruins. She swayed back and forth on the grappling hook, looking for a way to get across the large gap. Running across the wall, Lara landed on a small ledge to the right and crouched on the edge as she heard a growl. Two large jaguars made their way into the massive room.

"Damn…"

Lara pulled out her pistols and slid down the pure sand that built up next to her ledge. Shooting at the unsuspecting animals, Lara side flipped when a third jaguar leapt at her from behind. The flash of bullets pierced the magnificent beasts as they howled their last breaths.

Lara panted as she placed her pistols back into their holsters and recorded her findings.

"I hate sand…" Lara said to herself as she record the glyphs in the wall.

Zip and Alister were looking around nervously as Lara entered her home.

"Hey Lara! How was Egypt?" Zip asked.

Lara rolled her eyes, her face almost black from dirt, "The same as usual."

"Well I have something better for you then." A woman stated.

Lara turned around fast, pistols drawn, "Who allowed her in my home?"

Zip and Alister pointed at each other. Lara rolled her eyes, pistols still aimed to kill.

"Now you can put the guns down," the woman exclaimed, "Or I'll have to take forceful action myself."

Lara smirked, putting the pistols away, "You are no match for me."

"Oh, I think otherwise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Here's another update and we hope to expand more on this soon!**

Lara just raised an eyebrow at the challenge, "I don't know who you think you are, but in…"

"Just call me M." M replied.

"M? Okay," Lara put away her pistols and took a seat across from M. "What is your business with me?"

"I have a proposition for you, Ms. Croft. It will leave you handsomely rewarded."

Lara raised an eyebrow, "When someone offers me a load of money, that's never a good sign in my profession."

M smirked, "You are very wise I take it. However, this is of an utmost urgency. My client should be here shortly…"

"May I ask what sort of business you are in, M?" Lara asked.

M took a breath, "May I have something to drink first?"

Lara smiled, "Winston, bring us some brandy, please?"

Winston bowed and went to fetch some brandy. M continued, "I am an architect myself. I use to explore many ruins myself, but when I came into a large sum of money, I hire people to go exploring for me, so that I can sit in the comfort of my own home. I have come across an exquisite artifact, called PEPPERMINT, in the Ural Mountains."

"Russia?"

M nodded as Winston set down some brandy, "Yes, Russia. The Ural Mountains are the oldest mountain range on this earth."

"Yes, the Ural Mountains are named after the Uralian Tribe that was once native to the northern region of Asia. They were hunters and gatherers, but the lack of resources in the area forced them to relocate. So they spread themselves throughout Asia. It is said that they are of Turkic origin."

M took a sip of her brandy, "You are very intelligent, Ms. Croft."

"Lady Croft," Winston interrupted, "There is someone at the door. He said…"

"Bond… James Bond." James exclaimed as he came waltzing in. "Sorry I'm late, I got caught up in… traffic."

"Please, have a seat, Mr. Bond." Lara stated, obviously displeased with the unexpected company.

Bond stared at Lara, from the dirt on her face to the cuts on her legs. "Is it that much of a hassle to clean this home?"

Lara just faked a smile, "I was in Egypt. It's very dirty there. I do believe we should get back to business at hand though. Now what is your part in this quest, Mr. Bond?"

"I'm the one who has been hired by M here to find this artifact PEPPERMINT."

"So we are searching for an ancient candy cane?" Zip replied.

Alister snickered, but both of the boys stopped when they felt the heat from Lara's intense glaring. Lara looked back at the guests and crossed her legs, "What exactly is this artifact?"

M hesitated for a second, but Bond cut in, "This artifact has just been an interest of ours for a while. We just collect ancient items for museums and our own satisfactions."

"Hmmm… I see." Lara stated standing up. "I cannot help you."

"What?" M bluntly stated. "You are the only one who knows how to… find ancient artifacts."

"How is it that you know so much about me, yet I have no knowledge of you?" Lara asked. "In my profession, I know when people lie to me and you two are lying. Now, are you going to continue to lie to me or do you want my help?"

M let out a heavy sigh, "Okay, I didn't lie about my identity. I am called M, but I am the head of her majesty's secret service called MI6. This is 007, James Bond, our top assassin."

"An assassin?" Lara said with her eyebrow raised.

Bond just smirked, "What's with that look?"

"Why do you need an assassin for this job?"

M finished her brandy before continuing, "We have reason to believe that somebody wants to get a hold of this artifact, PEPPERMINT, and use it for total world domination. PEPPERMINT is believed to give its holder the power of starting another ice age on this planet. The bearer can completely wipe out civilization itself."

Lara started pacing, "I will help you, but I don't need a partner."

"That's what I figured," M replied, "but there will be no discussion about it. 007 will accompany you."

Lara just laughed, "No mere assassin will be able to handle this, with all due respect. Mr. Bond, you have been trained to hunt down people."

"A little stroll up the mountains will be no problem for me." Bond replied.

Lara shook her head, "You have not been trained to deal with the supernatural, Mr. Bond. I have seen things that would make your nightmares seem like a walk in the park!"

M nodded, "Bond will still accompany you. I want this artifact found, or worse case scenario, destroyed. We cannot let it get into the wrong hands."

"I understand." Lara stated. "Do you mind telling me who we are racing against the clock with?"

"His name is Mr. Valcroy. He is a professor of science in Germany. He has followed myths in order to find this artifact. I warn you, he is dangerous."

Lara nodded, "I know how to handle dangerous men."

"I have no doubt." Bond replied sarcastically.

M glared at Bond before putting some plane tickets on the table, "You two will leave for Moscow tomorrow."

* * *

The cold air stung on Lara's face as she and Bond made their way around Moscow. They stopped by a statue and Lara turned around, pushing Bond up against the base of the statue.

"Let's get one thing straight… stay out of my way and this will go by a lot smoother."

Bond glared at Lara, "If you try to undermine me, you will regret it."

Lara just smirked and let go of Bond as they made their way to the train station. Lara had thick pants and jacket that were a grayish white color. Bond was in heavy tan pants and brown thick coat with some fur lining. They both boarded the train and sat down in a confined area to talk.

"We are stopping at Yekaterinburg. It lies on the other side of the Ural Mountains. It right at the base and it's where we need to be to make our way to the Village of Kolchedan."

Bond nodded, "You've done your research."

"I never go exploring unprepared." Lara said as she stared out the window, "That's what gets people killed."

The snow poured outside as they passed through Kazan on the way to Perm. The two shared some drinks, but they would not share anything about themselves to one another. They chatted about the scenery and the assignment, but that would be the only thing that would pass from their lips. The train came to a halt after several hours.

"We're here." Bond stated as the two got up.

The two saw the vastness of Yekaterinburg. A mass of people walked around and the cluster of buildings made the grandeur of the city beautiful. Lara and Bond made their way down the streets, hopping from tram to tram and made their way through a forest onto the slopes of the Ural Mountains. The snow really hit them hard as they made their way up.

"It's already March, but the base of the Mountain has the feel of November!" Bond exclaimed.

Lara, still climbing, struggled to speak in the freezing cold, "The winter here lasts for about five months! The temperature can fall to minus 45 degrees Celsius."

After a while, the two made their way to more flat ground and a valley. They walked a ways before seeing a small cluster of buildings.

"We're here." Lara stated as they made their way into the village.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Hey, this is Krazyninja! This is the first chapter I wrote so bear with me! Here goes nuthin'!**

Chapter Three

Lara's hands were shaking vigorously as they struggled to grasp the cup of hot cocoa. The temperature was about negative 37 degrees Celsius outside with a very cold wind to add. The Russians in the lodge were talking about a great blizzard that was to come soon.

"Hear that?" Lara took a sip of her hot cocoa, "Looks like we are stuck here until tomorrow."

"Well, that'll have to do then, unless you are willing to make way through the blizzard?"

Lara smirked. "Of course I could easily go through this storm! I'm just worried about you."

"Oh, so you do care about me? Well, I must say I'm astounded by your change of heart, but I kindly accept it."

"Hilarious."

Lara stood up and took her hot cocoa with her as she began to walk away.

"Lara, what do you think you are doing?"

"To do what I do best: explore! Goodnight Mr. Bond."

*************

There wasn't much to look at. But Lara needed to get her mind off of this pesky leech that was constantly bugging her. There weren't many pictures on the wall. With hardly any decorations, it was just a lodge made out of logs. There were only a few rugs, three bedrooms, and one bathroom. _Ha! So much for a "lodge"! Only three bedrooms. I'll have to make sure I get one first. _

She came back to the living area only to find an abandoned cup of hot cocoa. Lara was a bit puzzled, but immediately brushed that off her mind. She grabbed her backpack and laptop and went to one of the bedrooms. One was already filled by the Russian homeowner. There was one across from it that seemed empty, so she made her way there. Clothes were already in the drawers and there were two beds. Just then, two maids made their way into the bedroom with a look of bewilderment on their faces. "Sorry," Was all Lara could muster from her embarrassment and went to the last one down the hall. She opened the door and was caught off guard when she saw James lying there reading a book.

"Oh, dearest me, Lara, it seems all the bedrooms are filled. Terribly sorry, but that couch in the living area is quiet comfy."

"Good. Then you will have no problem sleeping on it tonight. So be kind and leave." Lara added with malice.

"Oh, I don't think so. If you want a bed so badly, you'll have to just crawl in this one with me." As he said this, he moved his hand to the vacant side of the bed and gave it a slight tap with a smile on his face.

"You sadistic little bastard! I _will not _tolerate this any longer! I have far more experience than you do in these kinds of missions and I know what the hell I am doing! You will not make those snide remarks at me, or so help me God I will cut your tongue out. And I believe it will also benefit M as well if I send your tongue back to your headquarters!" Lara gritted her teeth in anger and balled up her fists. She grabbed her things and headed towards the living area when out of nowhere Bond busted out laughing. Lara didn't want to turn back around and exhaustion was getting the best of her. Ignoring Bond's laughter, she made her way to the living area. And actually, that couch was quiet comfy…

*********

_Lara… what are you doing?_

_Daddy, I was just looking at these pictures. I'm sorry._

_It's quite alright darling. Would you like me to look at them with you?_

Lara woke up and felt the cold air through the wood floor.

"Are you alright, miss?"

Lara looked up to see a very large man looking down at her. "Yes, I'm quite alright. I guess I was just dreaming again."

The man extended his hand out, "Need a lift?"

Lara grabbed his hand and got up, dusting herself off. Sadly, the couch and the floor were horrible for her back. The harsh winds of the blizzard were over, but the snow was thick. Lara sighed as she got ready for some heavy snow. Her hair in a French braid, Lara walked into the room James took and realized he was still asleep. James' ripped torso had her pause for a second.

"Shirtless… how is he not cold?" Then Lara had an evil grin before leaving the room.

**********

James kept dreaming about guns, car chases, dying, and it was uncomfortable.

_There was a large pit and he could see Lara standing on the edge, facing him. There was blood pouring out of her mouth and a blood running down her torso and arms. She was holding out her hands to him and James reached out. She fell backwards into the pit and he lunged for her. He was too late and turned around to see M holding a gun at him and she pulled the trigger…_

James jumped out of bed as an icy sharp pain seared across his chest and face. He looked around only to see Lara standing there with her arms crossed. A bucket was lying on the floor and James realized it was snow on him and the bed.

"Time to go." Lara commanded as she walked out.

"Oh, you will pay for that…" Bond mumbled as he pulled out his clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Hey everybody! Sorry it's been a while for an update. Both of us have been busy and emailing each other ideas every night has been great! I hope you all like this chapter.**

Chapter Four

Lara paid a man to guide them up the mountain.

"There is a small opening that goes into the mountains. A long trail goes deep into the mountains that should lead you to a large pit, filled with icy water. That's as far as I can go with you."

"What is he saying?" Bond asked.

Lara turned to look at him, "What? Don't speak Russian? There is an opening he is leading us to. Try to keep up!"

Lara and Bond lifted themselves up onto the flat ledge that revealed the small opening. The guide walked up to the hole to examine it and started cursing under his breath.

"What is it?" Lara asked.

The guide started yelling in Russian and throwing his hands in violent gestures.

"He says that somebody blew up the hole and now we can't get through."

Bond sighed, "So, who did it?"

"Mr. Valcroy, the man is already here." Lara emphasized with venom.

Lara started climbing rock fixtures and Bond watched as she weaved her way around and smiled to herself. "There is small crack I can fit through here."

"Lara," Bond warned, "We are in this together."

Lara just smirked, "Then find a way in!"

Lara squeezed through the crack and dropped to the snowy ground. Streams of light pierced through the jagged rocks that blocked the entrance behind her. Lara used her own light to see better. There were scratches in the cave walls, but they were not animal; they were human.

"What the hell?"

Lara took out her camcorder and recorded the images before her, but froze at the high pitched howl that rang past her ears. Slowing pulling out her shotgun, Lara crouched low to the ground and turned off her light.

A pack of wolves were slowly making their way towards Lara and she smirked. One pump and the bullets went flying. Seven rounds and the wolves were wasted. However, Lara over looked one as he leapt at her. Lara used her shotgun as a bar between her and the wild animal. It's claws scratched Lara's right arm.

With a loud grunt, Lara pushed the animal off and gave it a good whack with the end of her shotgun. Pulling out her pistols, Lara put a few bullets in the wolf's head and it fell to the ground with a short yelp. Panting, Lara put the pistols away and made her way down the cave till she came to a small creak.

The temperature felt colder in the mountain then it was outside. Lara knelt down to the side of the creak and checked out her arm.

"Bloody hell…" she murmured.

The freezing water soothed the throbbing scratch marks. Lara paused as she heard the distinct sounds of footsteps.

"You're not good at sneaking up on me."

Bond just smirked, "I'm glad you are alright. I heard gun fire and decided to get in the way you did."

Bond knelt down beside Lara and took off his coat. Lara just stared at him as he tore some of his shirt off to create a makeshift field bandage. Lara winced when he wrapped her upper arm nice and tight. After he finished, Bond stood back up to survey the surroundings. Lara got up and started looking for a way out.

"The trail is gone because of the explosion, so I suggest we find something to climb." Lara stated.

Bond started looking around and noticed Lara climbing up some ledges.

"Well, come on!" Lara stated as she kept climbing towards the large edge.

Bond followed closely and couldn't help but noticed Lara's amazing butt.

"Quit staring at my ass, Mr. Bond." Lara said with a slight smile. She would never let him now that she was even slightly flattered.

They got to the ledge and Bond stopped Lara from going over. They both looked to see three men standing guard over a large hole. Bond slid down the side of the wall and stealthily walked up behind one of the guards. He shot him in the back of the head and held the dead man's body as a shield when the other two men opened fire.

Lara slid down to admire Bond's work. "We go down together."

Bond nodded as Lara attached her grappling hook to a large gold ring above them. Lara wrapped her arm around his neck as they lowered themselves down the hole. Bond stopped the descent as he noticed the icy cold water below them.

"I believe this is the watery pit the guide spoke of." Bond replied.

"Oh goody." Lara replied as she let go of Bond, sending them both into the water.

Bond and Lara swam quickly to some solid ground. "Bloody hell, that's freezing!"

Lara stood up and took off her soaking wet coat. "Look, torches."

A hallway was lit up with rows and rows of torches. Lara took out her camcorder as they passed by the torches. There were several different languages scratched into the wall.

"Zip… Alister… are you getting this?"

"My God, Lara," Alister breathed, "There has to be practically every language in the book on the those walls."

"Can you translate them?"

"Ya, I'll just need a little while." Alister replied.

Bond and Lara entered a vast area that was lit by torches and pillars of fire.

"Lady Croft! I was beginning to wonder if I was ever going to be honored by your presence." A thick German voice boomed.

They both turned around to see Mr. Valcroy waltzing up behind them. "Oh, come on! You didn't think that I would be prepared, did you?"

Mr. Valcroy was a very heavy set man with no hair and beady looking eyes. He was holding a revolver, pointed at Bond and Lara. "Let's make our way down, shall we?"

Lara, Bond, and Mr. Valcroy slowly descended down the long stairway carved out of the mountain itself.

"Lara, are you still there?" Lara's ear piece vibrated from Alister's voice.

"My, what lovely scenery." Lara said aloud.

Mr. Valcroy snickered, "Bored are we? Don't worry, you will be entertained soon enough."

"That's the code phrase!" Lara could hear Zip going frantic.

"Lara! The scratches are a chant. They read, _Fire Earth Air and Water, Send the Unworthy Ones to the Slaughter._ Oh, do be careful, Lara." Alister quickly added.

"We are here." Mr. Valcroy stated.

The three of them stopped in front of a vast gate. Lara looked around, but felt a hand grab her face.

"I believe that ear piece needs to go." Mr. Valcroy said as he pulled it off. "I know for a fact you know the password to open this gate, so after you?"

Lara just smirked as she stood in front of the gate. The symbols of the four elements were carved into the gate. Lara ran her hand over the skull in the middle of the gate and looked down at her belt.

"No way…" she breathed.

"What is it?" Mr. Valcroy boomed impatiently.

"The skull on the gate matches the skull on my belt." Lara stated. "My father never fails to surprise me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Okay, so for those of you who haven't heard, the Tomb Raider movies are being redone. The owners decided to start over with the movie franchise and I thought that was really exciting you know. HOWEVER! THAT MEANS A NEW ACTRESS WILL BE PLAYING LARA CROFT! I cannot imagine somebody else playing Lara because Angelina Jolie had the perfect body and attitude to portray the legendary Tomb Raider. Guess who is most likely to be the new Lara? MEAGAN FOX! I'm sorry, I just don't see her as Lara Croft. Well, that's just my opinion so I hope she actually pulls it off you know. **

**Well, without further delay, here is chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

Mr. Valcroy grabbed Lara's hair and aggressively pulled it back. Lara made a loud yelp as Mr. Valcroy harshly put the barrel of his pistol against Lara's face.

"I suggest you stop reminiscing in old memories and do as you're told!"

Mr. Valcroy let go of Lara and threw her back at the gate. A large echo of people came up behind them and Mr. Valcroy showed a sneer, "It's about time you all showed up."

"Sir, three of us are down."

"Figures…" Mr. Valcroy mumbled.

Mr. Valcroy looked over to see Bond giving him a death glare. Mr. Valcroy just smirked back and kept his gun aimed at Lara.

Lara placed her hand on the skull and said the words, "_Fire Earth Air and Water, Send the Unworthy Ones to the Slaughter."_

Immediately a great howl erupted throughout the cavern and everyone looked up towards the high arched ceilings that held the stair way. The temperature dropped severely and all the torches and pillars of fire extinguished.

Lara inhaled sharply from the darkness and realized that she could not take her hand off of the gate. Her skull belt buckle and the skull on the gate started glowing a bright red. Lara felt like she was on fire. Bond tried to pry Lara off as she started yelling, but it was unsuccessful.

Another large rumble and everyone looked to see light streaming in from random spots all over the cavern and wind just whipping around everyone. The ground below them started crumbling and fire streamed up through the cracks.

Mr. Valcroy's men started yelling and the ones who started running back up the stairs immediately ran back down when they noticed water pouring in from the very top. Lara let out a final yell and the gate burst open from heavy wind. Bond immediately picked up Lara and ran through the large opening.

Freezing water was flooding the area behind them and the crumbling earth acted as a drain. Bond, holding Lara, watched as the men boiled to death from the fire heating the water that was swirling over the cracked earth. Bond looked away and kept walking down the long, dark tunnel.

* * *

Lara jumped up when a wave of coldness washed over her. She noticed she was in water and quickly got out. Lara felt herself being lifted up and saw it was Bond.

"Did you throw me in this creek?"

Bond nodded, "It was the least I could do from you throwing snow on me."

Lara went to punch Bond, but Bond was too fast and slapped her fist away, "Is that the way you treat a gentleman for carrying you away from that nasty situation?"

Lara rolled her eyes, "So tell me, what happened?"

"You were screaming in pain and the whole area started to flood. Mr. Valcroy and his men drowned."

Lara looked down at her belt. It looked like nothing even happened. "I felt like I was on fire. Yet there are no burns or damages."

Bond sat down on the ground, "I thought you were dying."

"Ya, well it's not the first time you have seen someone die in your profession I take it." Lara replied checking her pistols.

Bond just looked up at Lara. Was he actually starting to develop feelings for another woman? "This can't possibly work."

Lara faced Bond, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

Bond shook his head, "Oh, nothing, I was talking to myself."

Lara nodded and went back to checking her weapons. Bond stood back up, "It's just that usually anybody who works with me ends up dead or worse, becoming villains themselves."

Lara sighed, "I know how that feels more than you know."

* * *

Lara and Bond continued to make their way up the stony path and found another hallway. Lara and Bond both started to shiver violently.

"My God it's freezing!" Lara stuttered.

Bond saw a large, block of Ice in front of them, "This must be it."

Lara watched as Bond took her shotgun off her shoulder and blasted a few rounds into the ice. Large, gaping holes made them eager to get through, but then the holes slowly closed back up.

"No man made weapon will get through this." Lara exclaimed.

She placed her hand on the large ice form and realized it wasn't cold at all. Her belt glowed bright red but it didn't feel like she was on fire. Lara noticed her hand easily went through the ice and she pushed her way into the icy block.

Bond watched as the ice stitched itself back together behind Lara and waited. Sooner than later, Lara came back out holding a large chunk of pale white marble, in her right hand, that was in the shape of what looked like to be a coffin.

"We've got it." Lara said with a smile.

Bond's smile vanished when he pulled out his gun, "Look out!"

Before Lara had time to react, a fist collided with her face and she fell to the ground. She looked over to see Bond was in a strangle hold and saw a large man making his way down the hallway.

"Valcroy…" Lara seethed. "Damn it!"

"Make sure they are restrained." Mr. Valcroy exclaimed. "I believe you have something of mine, Lady Croft."

Lara had PEPPERMINT taken from her and felt her hands being bound together. They dragged Lara and James over to the far corner and left them as Mr. Valcroy and his men made their way out of the corridor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I hope you enjoy and thank you ****Violet**** for your review. I have taken note of it. **

Chapter 6

Lara started slowly sliding her bound hands, out from behind her, along her long legs. After they were over her feet she got up and pulled the knife out of her right boot.

"After I free your hands, I need you to look for another way out because I guarantee you Mr. Valcroy has blocked us in." Lara stated, focused on James' tightly bound hands and feet.

After cutting through them, James immediately got up and looked around. Lara freed herself and pulled her cell phone out.

"Zip… Alister… are you there?"

Alister's voice shrilled through the phone, making Lara hold it practically ten feet away from her, "LARA! We were so worried!"

"Obviously," Lara mumbled.

"What happened?" Zip asked.

"We had a little situation with Mr. Valcroy. We need a way off of this mountain range."

"Already got it." Zip replied.

Lara raised an eyebrow, "And what the hell does that mean?"

"It means," Alister sighed, "that a helicopter has been sent your way."

* * *

The helicopter roared over the mountain side and Lara and James could be seen crawling out through some rock fixtures. A ladder was thrown down so that both of them could climb up to the helicopter. The snow storm swirled around them as they flew off.

A paramedic was checking Lara and James' wounds out. "You two took quite a few hits here."

"Where are we going?" James asked.

"MI6 headquarters."

James glanced over at Lara, "Are you sure she is authorized?"

"It's okay, M gave the word to let her in."

After a while, the helicopter touched down in what seemed to be a massive estate. Lara whistled to herself and James just smirked.

"Wait till you get into the headquarters. It's all underground and it's bigger than the estate itself."

Lara was glad to get off the helicopter as she was led to a large elevator. The decent was long, but when they arrived, Lara was speechless at how large the intelligence area was.

"Zip would kill for these computers." Lara exclaimed.

M came walking in with a file in her hand and gave to a man working behind one of the large computers.

"Have we located Mr. Valcroy?"

"Not yet… we have scanned the area, but it seems he has slipped our sight."

"Damn…" M mumbled to herself.

M walked over to Lara and James, "So good to see you two made it out alive. Do you have it?"

"We did, but Mr. Valcroy got a hold of it." James replied.

M looked like she was ready to rip the head off of anyone who walked by her, "Come to my office. I don't wish to make an ass of myself in front of everyone."

M gracefully walked off and James followed slowly. Lara was a bit concerned herself as they quietly followed M to her office. When they reached the long hallway, James stopped Lara, "When M is mad, she really is pissed. It's best to let her finish her rant and not interrupt her."

"Let me guess," Lara stated, "You have had many run-ins with her."

James smirked, "Let's just say me and her have a mother and son type relationship."

James opened the door for Lara to step in before he closed it behind him. M stood staring at the wall behind her desk; her back facing Lara and James. She had taken the liberty to pour a brandy for herself and she was holding it in her right hand, down by her waist. After taking the last sip, M placed the glass down and turned to see James and Lara standing there, waiting for her to speak.

"I cannot express to you how grave the situation is…"

Lara had a cringing sensation in her stomach as she knew she was about to realize what James was talking about.

"I send you two to keep Mr. Valcroy from getting PEPPERMINT and yet he still gets his meaty hands on the damn thing! My best spy and supposively the world's best Tomb Raider and yet he still gets it! Were you two pissing off this mission as if you two were untouchable?"

Lara couldn't help herself, "With all due respect, I told you I work better alone!"

"Oh so this is my fault?" James retorted.

"Yes, in fact it is!" Lara exclaimed, "If you hadn't been in the way, I would have been in and out in no time."

James rolled his eyes, "Oh, please! You would have been dead if it wasn't for me!"

"ENOUGH!" M shouted.

James and Lara shut up but kept each other in a death glare. M un-clenched her fists and took a deep breath.

"The fact is that you both failed! Now, we are scrambling to try to find Mr. Valcroy. I suggest you two find something useful during your stay here."

Lara looked over at M, "During my stay here? I don't plan on staying at all!"

"It's not your choice," M replied, "Mr. Valcroy knows you are after him, I can't have you at your manor at this time."

"But…"

"We will talk later." M interrupted.

James walked out and Lara followed suit. As they walked down the hallway, Lara noticed James was giving her the cold shoulder. When they reached the elevator, James blocked Lara's way in.

"Catch the next one…" James retorted coldly as the doors closed.

Lara rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone, "Zip? I need you to see if you can find where Mr. Valcroy is. MI6 is having a hard time finding him, but I think you can."

Zip chuckled, "Not to worry. I'll call you when I get something."

"Thanks." Lara replied before hanging up.

* * *

Mr. Valcroy paced around the table that held PEPPERMINT in a glass case. "I just can't seem to figure out how to use it."

"What about this Lady Croft?" a man replied.

Mr. Valcroy chuckled, "Lara Croft… do you not realized that I have been following your career for such a long time."

"A bit obsessed aren't we?" the man expressed.

"It's not an obsession," Mr. Valcroy replied, "it's making sure you know your enemy."

The man snorted, "Well, if you want your plan to follow through, you need to get Lara to let you know how it is worked."

"I don't think you realize what you are talking about!" Mr. Valcroy laughed, "Lara would rather drown herself than to help me."

"I don't think you realize that I can be a bit more persuasive than you, Mr. Valcroy…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: So I realize it's been a few months since my last update and I apologize! ;) Review like crazy even if you want to say WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?! Lol**

Chapter 7

James was doing pull ups in his room when he heard a bleep on his computer. Dropping down to the floor, James opened up the link and watched the security footage of Lara leaving her room, obviously going somewhere.

"Where are you going?" James muttered to himself as he grabbed his gun and pulled on a shirt.

* * *

Lara stealthily made her way down corridors before she got to the massive hangar bay. She whistled to herself when she saw all the vehicles lined up in precision.

"Hello, Lara." James cooed.

Lara turned around with a gun being pointed at her, "Are you going to shoot me, James?"

"I might have too if you're not careful."

Lara just smiled and walked towards a beautiful red Ferrari, "Well, where are the keys?"

James smirked as he went to the cupboard, typed in a code and got the keys. The two jumped into the car and after a nice rev of the engine, they were off. Lara punched in a location the navigation system.

"Zip found Valcroy's last known location here. If we are lucky, he might have went back there or we will find another clue leading us to him."

James looked back to the road as he shifted the Ferrari into fifth gear.

* * *

Mr. Valcroy was chewing on one of his cigars while looking out the window. He turned around to see a woman, with her boots up on the table practically fondling PEPPERMINT in her hand and flashing a pistol in the other.

"Lady Croft, how did you find me so quickly?"

Lara just smirked, "It was like finding a tomato in a bowl of salad. You stick out like a sore thumb."

Before Valcroy could reply, he felt a piece of cloth smother his mouth and nose and everything went black. Bond dragged Valcroy's body to the Ferrari and put him in the trunk. Lara was about to get in when she noticed a few black cars speeding towards them, from down the alleyway.

"Get him back to MI6 and I'll take care of these guys." Lara said with menace.

Bond tossed a duffel bag to Lara, "That has PEPPERMINT in it. They will think I have it."

Lara pulled the cover off a motorcycle and saw the cars getting closer, "If I don't make it, I'll make sure this damn thing gets destroyed with me."

James winced at the thought and jumped in the Ferrari, "Good luck, Lara."

Lara just smiled as she put on the black helmet and did a 180 degree turn to ride towards their pursuers. Speeding down the alleyway, the cars created a wider gap between them as they saw the motorcycle speed towards them. Lara pulled out her pistols at the last second and blasted through the windshields and windows of all six black cars. Sliding to a screeching halt, Lara saw the cars swerve and hit each other.

"Lara, I've got another 4 on my tail." Bond's voice rang in Lara's ear.

A slight rev and Lara peeled out to tail Bond's new pursuers. She sped through the streets, weaving in and out of cars. Lara saw the red Ferrari crossing through an intersection and the pursuers were speeding down the street to his right. Lara pushed the speed, pulling out an Uzi, and swerved to a stop in the middle of the intersection. Staring down the length of the gun, Lara squeezed the trigger and unleashed the bullets cocooned in the chamber.

Each bullet pierced the vehicles with their casing's bouncing off the ground. One car after the other started ramming into each other leaving behind a big pile of crushed metal. Lara took off again as several pedestrians flocked onto the streets to look at the carnage.

"You look good from back here." Lara stated.

Bond looked into his rear view mirror to see the woman clad in black racing to catch up to him. With a smile James kicked up the speed of the Ferrari and suddenly swerved in time to miss a yellow Jeep Wrangler smash into him. The passenger leaned out with a shotgun and aimed it towards Bond. James, totally regretting what he was about to do to this beautiful car, swerved into the side of the Jeep and grabbing the shotgun in the process.

A semi-truck was barreling towards them and both vehicles swerved out of the way. Bond had to let go of the shotgun in the process. James noticed he lost the driver's side door in the process. Lara zipped past, catching up the Jeep and grabbed onto the back, letting the motorcycle spin away. Climbing up to the top, Lara pulled out her gun and shot through the Jeep's roof with ease. The driver fell limp and Jeep started swerving. Out of instinct, Lara jumped off and rolled onto the road, taking some bruises and scratches in the process.

Without hesitation, Bond sped up and pulled Lara off the road into the Ferrari. Lara got her pistols ready again for any other pursuers, Bond was already way ahead of her. He capped off another two pursuers that came speeding up on motorcycles.

"Who the bloody hell are all these people?" Lara shouted.

Bond pulled into an abandoned parking garage and shut down the car, "I don't know, but it's obvious Mr. Valcroy works for somebody bigger than him."

* * *

"Sir, they have Mr. Valcroy. Many of our men are down."

"You know I don't accept failure, Tom."

"I know, Mr. Powell…"

Before Tom could finished, blood sprayed from his face as Mr. Powell shot him. "Like I said, I do not accept failure, especially when it involves Lady Croft. Listen to me, all of you! This woman is not to be taken lightly. I almost died because of her…"

Mr. Powell looked out of the window, "She cannot know that I'm still alive or the element of surprise will be for naught."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: wow…. It has been a very long time! I have been reading all of your reviews and I am so grateful for everyone's patience. I've been busy in college and earning my degree in Music Education takes first priority. Thank you for staying with our stories and we hope to be able to update more this year, especially during the next few months. **

Chapter 8

Mr. Valcroy spat out some blood after Bond knocked him around a bit, "you are wasting your time, Bond."

James smirked, "Valcroy, I have other ways of getting information out of you, especially from experiencing tortures myself."

"Is that supposed to scare me, Bond?"

James turned around for a second to see the very faint silhouette of M behind the glass of the interrogation room. As soon as the silhouette left, James breathed a sigh of relief. He hated when M had to watch him become someone else entirely.

James took off his jacket and laid it on a chair, then proceeded to take off his belt.

Mr. Valcroy swallowed, "Oh, let's not get informal here."

James just kept this apathetic look on his face as he walked behind Mr. Valcroy. Mr. Valcroy stared at the mirrored glass in front of him to see James staring down at him from behind. Before he could say anything, he felt James' belt take a vice grip around his throat…

* * *

Lara stared at the piece of slab that was called PEPPERMINT. "What the bloody hell are you used for?"

Her phone started buzzing, "Yes, Zip?"

"So I was doing some research on the ancient civilization in Russia and I realized that there was some ritualistic pattern that kept showing up. Apparently when many people were migrating towards the America's, there was a witch doctor who would chant _Fire Earth Air and Water, Send the unworthy ones to the slaughter_ whenever a member of the tribe would do something bad."

"What constitutes bad?" Lara replied.

Zip thought for a moment, "I guess if someone tried to take off or start a domestic disturbance. I don't know what their laws were!"

"Right, well then, what does PEPPERMINT do?"

Lara could hear Zip typing away on his computers, "According to this, and Alister helped too, it controls the four elements of the earth. It is rumored that the biggest Ice Age was activated by this witch doctor who felt that the world was being damned by lost spirits of innocents."

"So if this object gets in the wrong hands, there is no limit to what he or she can do." Lara replied.

Zip whistled, "You got a hold of it right?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid we still do not know who Valcroy is working for."

Lara hung up and put the coffin shaped marble back into the secure box.

* * *

"Good Morning, M." Q shouted over some noise.

"Good Morning, Q. How are the experiments?"

Q walked over to M, "I think we are having a major breakthrough on designing clothes that can be used as weapons."

M looked around, "Lovely. Would you mind keeping Ms. Croft busy?"

"Is there a problem?"

"She has been getting outside help and I don't like it." M said curtly.

"Sure. Ah, Ms. Croft, it is good to see you!" Q replied.

Lara walked over as M went back to her office. Q led her over to his weapons cache'.

"I trust you will be able to handle yourself better than Bond."

Lara smiled, "I'm sure. What are all these?"

"These are grapples, my lady. A different fit depending on the situation. Over here, there is this pen."

Q held up a silver pen and Lara looked at it quizzically, "What does it do? Write in poison?"

Q laughed, "No, of course not! It's a class 4 grenade. Click it three times to arm the 4 second fuse and click another three times to disarm the fuse."

"I haven't used one of those in a decade." Bond chimed in.

Lara looked to see James in his slacks and a wife beater. "Charming…"

Bond smirked, "So Q is showing around?"

"Now, Bond, you shouldn't interrupt the lady from her browsing." Q chimed in.

Lara noticed red and purple markings on James' hands, "No its fine and I think I am going to retire to my bedroom anyway."

"I'll walk you there." Bond replied.

As they walked down the hallway, Lara stopped Bond, "I have to know if you trust me."

"What is this about?"

"We can't work together if we don't trust each other. I've been burned many times because of trust issues."

Bond looked into Lara's eyes, "I do trust you but you have to trust M as well."

Lara smiled, "I don't think she likes me and she knows I'm getting outside help from Zip and Alister."

Bond smirked, "She will get over that, but she does know what she is doing."

"I believe you."

* * *

_Venice, Italy_

"I have called this meeting to order to discuss a transaction of funds."

The meeting hall of the Illuminati was still the same, but the new leader was a tall, slender man with long red hair. Even though the triangle was destroyed, the group still felt like it was their duty to be keepers of time. They wanted to be a stable governing system for the world during times of great darkness.

"Lord Pimms, it seems that we have a visitor."

Mr. Pimms set aside his black notebook and stood up, "Send him in."

"You are not your stuttering self anymore, Pimms."

Mr. Pimms face went pale as he saw Mr. Powell come into view in the hall. He came closer as the Illuminati members started whispering. Mr. Powell closed his eyes and smiled at the echoes that ringed in his ears of fear as the whispers became more frantic.

"M-Mr. P-Powell?"

Mr. Powell opened his eyes, "There's the Pimms that I know."

Mr. Pimms just sat down in his chair as Powell turned to address the members, "I know what you are thinking, he came back from the dead. Let's cut the bull crap, shall we? I never died; I was rejuvenated in my purpose here on earth. I realized that the Illuminati was a prison. So I am here to set you all free."

Before anyone could respond, a mass army of mercenaries came pouring in the hall and shot every member dead. Mr. Powell walked towards a very scared and whimpering Pimms that was begging on his knees for Powell not to kill him.

Mr. Powell opened his arms, "My very loyal and trusted friend, I still have use for you yet. I will not forsake you like this organization did."

"B-but this organization is-s-sn't the same as it w-was in the p-p-past!"

Mr. Powell gave a signal to the mercenaries and they started cleaning the bodies and tearing down everything. "It's not the same anymore, now."

Mr. Powell smiled as he walked away. Mr. Pimms had a black hood put over his head and was dragged away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"27…"

"28…"

"29…"

Sweat poured down Lara's chest and abdomen as she did her morning pull ups. The morning sun streamed in and tickled everything it touched. Lara didn't like how nobody knew who Valcroy worked for. She didn't like being in the dark and she definitely hated being kept in MI6 like a dog locked up in a cage.

"35…"

"36…"

"37…"

Lara's mind raced over why M was keeping her in the dark. Why would she let James go play fetch and have Lara just conveniently play the part of a sidekick that does the master's bidding? Lara dropped down after she hit 41. Breathing heavily, Lara went to the bathroom and turned on the hot water.

* * *

"How is this possible?!" M shouted.

All three guards flinched.

M tossed a file across the room, "Which one of you was on duty to watch him?"

One of the guards spoke up, "None of us mum. Tyler was the one who found the detainee dead."

"I don't think you realized the importance of this situation. The fact that Mr. Valcroy is dead has put everything on hold. I need a status report of every guard on duty. I want to know who was on duty that day!"

DIVIDE

Lara finished getting dressed as a very distraught look James burst into the room.

"James! Have you ever heard of knocking?!"

James just went towards the window, looked outside, and drew the curtains closed, "We have been compromised."

"What are-"

"Valcroy's dead! Whoever did the job knew this building from the inside out. I have a feeling that Valcroy is another member of Spectre." James explained

"Who the bloody hell is Spectre?" Lara asked.

James just started packing Lara's things, "It's a long story…"

Lara got on the phone, "Zip, it's Lara. You, Alister and Hillary need to get out of there. We've been compromised and I don't want anything happening to you while I'm away."

"Thanks for the heads up Lara. We will head to the safe house."

"Got it and be careful." Lara breathed a bit as she hung up.

"So where is this safe house?" James asked.

Lara smirked, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"You know about MI6, so I think I have every right to know."

"Ok, I'll show you then."

James smiled, "To the safe house it is, but M is not going to like this."

* * *

_Bremerhaven, Germany_

Lara and James pulled up to the safe house in a Jeep.

"Well this is a nice spot for a safe house." James stated.

Lara pulled her belongings out of the Jeep as Alister came outside to help. The safe house was nothing fancy. It was a quiet street that had a port going into the Geeste River.

"I plan ahead for everything." Lara replied.

Everyone was inside the cozy living room as a fire was started.

"There is a guest bedroom in the back." Lara explained.

"Where will you be sleeping?" James asked.

"I'll be in the guest bedroom connected to the living room here. Zip and Alister will be sleeping in the master bedroom."

"Wait, not the same bed, right?" Alister chimed in.

Zip rolled his eyes, "Ya, like I would want to share a bed with you!"

James looked at Hillary, "Where will you be sleeping?"

"Here on the couch. I want to keep watch on things."

James smirked, "Are you sure?"

Hillary crossed his arms, "I can hold my own thank you very much."

"No really, James, he can." Lara cut in.

Hillary smiled to himself in victory as everyone else got their stuff set up. Zip set up his portable computers in the living room.

"Is the boat fueled and ready, guys?" Lara asked.

Alister nodded, "Yes, we made sure she was ready just in case."

"Good."

James nodded, "Once again, you think of everything Lara."

"Well, when you have had many close to death encounters as I have had, you really start thinking way ahead of yourself for situations like this."

Zip laughed, "One time, Lara's own house was busted into by Mr. Powell's mercenaries and got the clock for the triangle of light. We had so much damage to clean up."

Lara rolled her eyes, "Well if you guys are going to share stories and sing Kum Ba Ya, I'm going to get some work done and figuring out who Valcroy worked for."

Lara walked to her room and shut the door before James could follow her in.

"I think you pissed her off, Zip." Alister chimed in.

"How?!" Zip asked.

Hillary took a seat on the couch, "That was a very emotional and personal time in her life. I think you just stirred up some bad memories for her."

Zip nodded, "I forgot about all of that."

James leaned on the wall, "What happened?"

Hillary took a deep breath, "Lara's father was killed by a man named Manfred Powell while he worked with the Illuminati. They are the keepers of time. This triangle of light gives its holder the power to control time itself. Lord Croft knew where to find it, but kept it a secret in his journals. Manfred Powell killed him for this. One day, Lara discovered the key to the triangle of light as the first phase of the planetary alignment started. Mr. Powell discovered that Lord Crofts daughter had it and stole it. Throughout this entire mission, Lara discovered that this man was the one that killed her father and she promised her father she would destroy the triangle. Lara killed Manfred Powell along with the triangle."

James nodded, "It's devastating when a child loses any of their parents. Both my parents died in a horrific car accident."

"So, your organization only takes in people who have no families or ties to the outside world?" Alister asked.

James just look towards Lara's door and walked away to his own designated room.

* * *

Lara rubbed her thumb over her father's pocket watch. Tears brimming on her eye lids.

"No, enough tears." Lara said to herself as she put away the watch.

Lara lay stretched out on her bed as she stared at the ceiling. Before she knew it, she was sound asleep. A snow storm whirled around her as she fought the torrential winds to get to a safe haven. Lara found a cave and could hear shouting in it. She pulled out her pistol and turned a corner to see her father standing on the edge of a cliff. The torrential winds were still there, but no snow. She could see Manfred Powell aiming a gun at her father. Lara shouted but couldn't be heard. Running towards them, Lara pointed her pistol towards Powell. Pulling the trigger, the gun shattered in her hands. She looked down to see a silver powder in her palms as Manfred Powell spoke, "You see Lara, I will take everything away from you just like you took everything away from me." A gun shot was heard and Lord Croft fell dead. Lara started to scream and found herself falling down a black pit…

"LARA! WAKE UP!" Hillary grabbed Lara's shoulders.

James bolted in, seeing a shaking Lara thrashing in her bed, screaming. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Hillary calmed down Lara as she came around from her dream, "She was having a nightmare."

Lara grabbed Hillary and pleaded, "Where's father?!"

Hillary let go of Lara and took a step back as a confused Lara looked down at her hands. James felt like he should say something, but didn't as Zip and Alister came in with a glass of water.

"Here drink this," Alister asked.

Lara took the glass of water and threw it across the room. She got out of bed and stormed out of the room into the kitchen. James was about to go after her when Hillary put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't do it. She needs some time alone."

* * *

Mr. Powell surveyed the Illuminati hall as it was dark like a dungeon instead filled with the suns powerful rays. "I love what you have done with place."

One of the mercenaries snickered as he left. Mr. Powell took a seat at the head of the former Illuminati. "I've always known this chair belonged to me. Joseph?"

"Yes sir."

"Is Valcroy dead?"

Joseph nodded, "I made sure he knew his services were no longer needed."

"Good, however, does MI6 know anything?" Powell asked.

"No sir."

"Very well, you will have your bonus Joseph."

Joseph smiled as he left the hall.

* * *

"I don't know what the hell you were thinking James, but to leave MI6 headquarters like that and not notifying me should get you reprimanded."

"There are more things for me to be worried about than being reprimanded. Finding this mysterious boss is one of them." James said over the phone.

M sighed, "Have you made any progress?"

"No, but do you think Valcroy worked for Spectre?"

There was a long pause, "We have run into this group before, but I highly doubt it."

James thought for a moment, "I think we should keep the option open just in case."

"Fine, but in the mean while tell me where you are."

James smiled as he just hung up the phone. He imagined a very peeved M as he walked outside to see Lara going into the boat house and James follower her in as she sat down at the end of the dock.

"Are you ok?"

Lara nodded, "Ya, I'm sorry for scaring you guys like that. I just get these intense dreams…"

"You were close to your father. I can understand why your dreams are so real." James replied.

Lara just stared out into the water, "Has there been any progress in finding out who this guy is that employed Valcroy?

James shook his head, "We are trying to find a needle in the hay stack."

"Right." Lara responded. "We need to bring this guy out into the open then."

"How do you suggest we do that?"

Lara smiled, "Do you trust me?"

"I don't like where this is going…" James replied.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait!!**

Chapter 10

"Are you crazy?" Alister shrieked.

Lara just ignored him as she packed some of her things. James came walking in, "I think I've created a good duplicate of PEPPERMINT."

Lara looked at the rock James held. About an hour's worth of shaving a large stone gave it a coffin like look. "That will have to do."

"Using yourself as bait is definitely not one of your bright ideas, Lara! What if this guy is waiting for you?" Alister kept trying to block Lara's progress at packing some of her guns.

Lara threw them in the bag and looked at Alister, "How else are we suppose to bring this guy out into the open? Oh, let's make a bloody billboard with a picture of this fake rock and display our number on it so that whoever it is that's going after it will call us. Is that how you were planning on doing it?!"

Alister just sulked, "I just don't want you getting hurt."

"I know." Lara replied, "I'm a big girl and you knew, when I hired you, what the risks were and what my career was."

"Maybe that's the problem, Lara. You are trying to continue on your father's legacy when all it did was get him killed."

*SLAP*

Alister grabbed the left side of his face as it throbbed in pain. Lara grabbed the collar of Alister's shirt in rage, "My father saved a lot of lives and I want to do everything in my power to make sure his efforts were not in vain."

Lara shoved Alister to the wall as she left the room. Zip handed Lara a bag with some computer equipment and Lara left the house. Alister looked to see everyone was staring at him. "What the bloody hell does the lot of you want?" Nobody said a word as he left to his room.

* * *

Lara sped her motorcycle up the winding path that led to her manor. The gate came to view and Lara pressed a button on her left hand glove. The gate immediately started to swing open…

* * *

"Mr. Powell, Lady Croft is home."

"Thank you Joseph." Mr. Powell hung up and looked out of Lara's bedroom window to see the dirt being kicked up on the driveway.

Mr. Powell ran his finger over a picture of a young Lara posing with her father. With a smirk, he walked out of Lara's room and made his way to the head of the stairs. As Lara entered through the threshold, she threw her bag across the living room to a couch and headed towards the stairs.

"Hello Lara."

Lara felt a chill run down her back as she looked to see Mr. Powell walking down the stairs towards her. Everything seemed to come to a standstill. Apparently all the dreams she had been having was a sign that Manfred Powell was not dead.

"How is this possible?" Lara asked.

Mr. Powell smiled, "We both seem to cheat death."

"But I killed you with my bare hands…" Lara seethed.

Memories of that day came flooding back; the triangle of light being pieced together, its destruction, and getting revenge for her father's death…

"You know, there are still secrets that have yet to be unearthed, Lara. Think of how much power you can harness from all the tombs that you will raid or will you throw it all away like everything else in your life?"

Lara's right hand was itching for her gun, "History is a way of teaching us not to make the same mistakes others have made. Anybody who harnesses power eventually dies, whether they are good or evil."

Mr. Powell motioned with his right hand and Lara quickly realized there were a lot of armed men on the premises. She felt the end of an M-16 touch the back of her head. "You're right Lara. History has taught me a great deal about you. You obviously don't do it for the glory. You are still chained to your dead father's wishes. I think it's time you let go."

Lara just seethed as Mr. Powell walked over to her bag that was tossed earlier. "So tell me Lara, how is Alex West?"

"Right, so what does this have to do with anything?"

Mr. Powell opened up the bag, "Oh, I remember. He's dead isn't he? That's funny actually, considering you were able to keep me from killing him, but he still died on your watch. How did it happen again? Didn't he fall to his death off of a cliff because his line broke?"

Lara gave a cold look, "So what of it?"

"Was he not the love of your life, or something like that?" Mr. Powell replied smirking.

Lara just stayed still as Mr. Powell dipped his hand into the bag to pull out the fake PEPPERMINT. He started to laugh, "Oh that's classic, Lady Croft! So you make a duplicate to hide in your own home because you knew that somebody would come to here to check for it. Your learned from your mistake with me, very good. Now I have to show you how serious I am about getting this piece."

Mr. Powell walked over to Lara as one of the men forced Lara's hands behind her and made sure she was not resistant by wrapping her neck with some rope. Dragging her out of the house, the men propped Lara up on her knees as she faced her manor from her front lawn. Mr. Powell patted Lara's right cheek. "No more Mr. Nice Powell."

Mr. Powell turned towards his mercenaries, "Burn it to the ground."

Lara's eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen, "Stop! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm destroying everything that represents your father in your life. Just think of it as therapy that you have needed for a long time."

Lara gritted her teeth as she tried to get free, "I wouldn't want to disappoint you, but you are making a huge mistake doing this!"

She could see them breaking her windows and pouring gas around the perimeter as other mercenaries went inside, "You are not only making this even more personal, you are getting M16 involved as well. Which agent is working for you, Powell?"

Mr. Powell just walked away as the first few flames started to lick the walls of the manor. Lara fell backwards and kicked one of the mercenaries over her. Pulling out her guns, the first three mercenaries closest to her dropped like flies. Lara tried to squeeze a few bullets in Powell's direction, but he was long gone. Lara quickly jogged towards her bike as other shots flew past her. Using trees for cover, Lara successfully got on her bike and sped away. The sound of charring wood still reached her ears as silent tears started streaming down her face. Looking in the side view mirrors of her motorcycle, her father's lovely manor was being swallowed by an inferno of flames.

* * *

"Money Penny, I need you to do something for me ASAP."

"Go ahead, James. M is not in her office right now."

Bond smiled, "I'm thinking we are going to need a plan B just in case we have to get out of Germany. I need you to send me a few of those underwater sled's Q has been working on."

He could hear Money Penny sigh, "I don't think Q has even tested them yet."

"Well, think of this as a test run then, darling." Bond replied.

* * *

_The Next Morning…_

Zip was playing some Pantera as Hilary came walking in with some fresh made tea, "what on earth is that awful music?"

"Hey, I absolutely love these guys."

Hilary rolled his eyes as he poured some tea in a cup. As he handed the cup to Zip, a distraught Lara burst in through the door and slammed it shut. Breathing heavily she started shouting orders, "Pack everything up! We have to go now!"

James came running in, "Did you see who Valcroy was working for?"

"Yes." Lara started to help Zip pack his things.

"Lara!" James shouted.

"His name is Manfred Powell."

Hilary dropped the tea tray as soon as the name left Lara's mouth. "He's alive?"

"Yes. I don't have time to explain right now. We should probably get back to MI6 before Powell's mercenaries get here. I think a couple of them followed me."

"Right, well I have a plan of my own." James chimed in.

Alister came in the living room with some more bags, "These are waterproof!"

"Good." James replied, "I had Money Penny send us some underwater sleds. I'll use myself as bait for the mercenaries to follow so that everyone can make it to MI6 headquarters."

Lara nodded in agreement, "Ok, since we are pressed for time that will have to do."

James stopped for a moment, "So you are not going to argue with me on this one?"

Lara looking not amused just continued to pack things as fast as her hands could go. James realized the cold treatment he was getting and knew something else happened that was making Lara's anxiety run high. Everyone was headed to the boat house when the sound of speed boats coming up the river hit their ears. Lara listened intently and her then her eyes widened. "They're here!"

Sprinting into the boat house, Lara saw the underwater sleds bobbing in the water, waiting for them. "MI6 does quick work to get you things."

James gave Lara her scuba gear, "It's a perk of being a double-O."

Lara got her gear on, as did everyone else. James got into the speed boat, "Don't leave this boat house until I've secured the mercenaries on my tail, got it?"

Everyone nodded except for Lara who stared at James with her pleading eyes, "Be careful."

The speed boat roared to life. Its cherry wood finish reflected the light off of the water as James threw it into full reverse and steered it out into the water. Taking off, James looked behind him to see the mercenaries closing in on the house. After holding a deep breath, the mercenaries passed by the house and aimed their sights on him. With a smile, James threw the boat into the highest throttle possible and sped off.

Lara looked to see that the mercenaries were following James' tail and she jumped into the water. Swimming over to Hilary, Alister, and Zip, she motioned for them to grab onto the sleds. Lara touched the GPS button and switched it to autopilot so that they would be towed to MI6. After a few seconds, their underwater sleds turned on and pulled them into the safety of the dark water.

James had to be quick to get passed the residential zone of the river in order to be able to get away. He was a sitting target for these mercenaries with nowhere else to go but straight. That's when the first few bullets started to zing past him and a couple already embedded themselves into the side of the boat. What a pity since it was such a beautiful boat.

Looking around, James saw a tight squeeze between a boat house and a home that he could hide in and let the mercenaries follow the speed boat. A few more bullets found their way home in the boat and James had to act fast. Using his belt, James tied the steering wheel to the throttle in order to keep the boat from veering off. At the last second, James jumped off the right side and swam into the small gap that would be his hide out for the time being. He felt the waves from the mercenaries speed boats hit his body as he waited to get away. After what felt like a minute, James made his way back out and swam under the door into the residential boat house…

* * *

"Do you have her, Joseph?" Mr. Powell

Mr. Powell hung up the phone after he heard a definitive "no". Tossing the phone to the side, Powell started to pace the dark hall in thought. After a moment, Mr. Powell motioned one of his mercenaries over. "Bring me Mr. Pimms. I have a task for him."

* * *

Hilary was getting his scuba gear off when he noticed a long red mark around Lara's neck. Practically sprinting over to her, Hilary moved Lara's hair to examine her neck, "I'll kill that son of a…"

"Hilary! It's fine, we need to see if James made it ok."

A woman, wearing a Sunday dress and having her hair pulled up in a clip with the curls swirling around her face, came into to the water room to brief them. "Hello, I'm Money Penny. M is waiting for you."

"Did James make it ok?" Lara asked.

Money Penny smiled, "Knowing James, he probably will ride in on some expensive car he finds on the way back."

Lara didn't know if she should laugh at this or feel annoyed.


End file.
